Numbershot 93: Duel Against The Dark Hunter
by Vile.EXE
Summary: For answers about Kaito, Yuma and his friends track down Yamoto. However, Yamoto doubts Yuma's power, and the result is a Duel. Can Yuma handle Yamoto's power when even Kaito couldn't?
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: Weren't expecting me again so quick, were ya? Yep, here we are with a new Numbershot!**

**Yuma: Man, you work quick with this.**

**Vile: To be honest, I had this idea for quite a while, but I only did it now because this is where it fits in the timeline.**

**Astral: Well then, shall we begin?**

**Vile: I'm with you there. I don't ZEXAL or any of its characters (as if this hasn't been established already). I only own my characters and cards. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 93: Duel Against The Dark Hunter<p>

Chapter 1

Yuma laid back in his hammock under the starry, moonlit sky. He had a single card with his gaze trained on it: Number 10: Illumiknight. Astral floated beside him, also examining the card. "Kaito…" Yuma breathed. He remembered what happened to the Number Hunter not too long ago.

*Flashback 1*

The possessed Kaito quickly whipped out his Duel Anchor, tethering Yuma's arm. "This time, there is no escape. First I'll beat you, then I'll take your soul AND your Numbers! And once I do that… I'll take the souls of your friends as a bonus!" An evil laugh resonated from his throat.

*Flashback 2*

The darkness swelled around Kaito with his Number on the field. "Ah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah! This power is incredible! I never knew the power of the Numbers could be so… exhilarating!" He looked at Yuma with an evil grin. "You stand no chance against me this time, Yuma!"

*Flashback 3*

Kaito scoffed. "Kaito is gone now! The form you see may be him, but he no longer makes the choices. This body is now owned by Number 10!" He held up the 10 on his hand while laughing.

*End Flashbacks*

"To think Kaito could ever be possessed by the Numbers…" Yuma mused. "Something can't be right."

**"What do you mean, Yuma?"** Astral asked him.

"Kaito's will is too strong to allow him to be controlled by the Numbers, Galaxy-Eyes or no Galaxy-Eyes." The Number Hunter said. "How could the Number get through to him?"

**"Hmm… perhaps the sheer amount of Number held by him was a factor."** The spirit mused. **"Kaito has amassed around 16 to 18 Numbers. The collective darkness may have broken through Kaito's defenses."**

"That doesn't sound right. If that was true, all of Kaito's Numbers would've possessed him. Only Number 10 did." Yuma said. "Ngh… this is all so confusing. None of it makes sense!"

Astral sighed in defeat, not knowing what to do. **"Perhaps we should wait until morning to continue this thinking. An idea might come to us over the night."**

Yuma had no other ideas, so he nodded. "Yeah, you're right. No use losing sleep over this kind of thing, even if I don't have any school tomorrow." Yuma gave Astral Number 10, then turned over. "Night, Astral." The boy was soon fast asleep, and Astral returned to the Key.

*Inside The Emperor's Key*

Astral held Number 10 up to the other Number pillars, turning it into one itself with the orange "10" glowing on it. **"Number 10… One would believe you were loyal to your owner just as Hope, but you were a Number similar to Black Mist. What could have allowed you to break through Kaito's defenses, even without Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon…?"** All of a sudden, the "10" glowed harshly, blinding Astral's vision. All of a sudden, a vision flashed into Astral's mind.

*Vision* *Bolded Text Is Astral*

Astral saw Kaito in the middle of a Duel. Number 10: Illumiknight was on his field, but Astral noticed something: the "10" was glowing was on his right hand. **"Kaito…?"** He noticed something he didn't expect to see: Kaito's facial expression was absolutely frightened. Astral looked to the other side and noticed four shadow-like monsters, a different number of heads on each one, boring down on Kaito with their ten pairs of eyes. **"Those monsters must be the cause…"** But then he saw who it was that was controlling them. The dark-themed school-esque outfit of the owner was familiar, as were the purple eyes. However, instead of streamlined black, the hair was spiky and dark purple with lavender streaks, and he was equipped with a black D-Pad and an eye-themed D-Gazer. Astral was surprised at the change, but he knew who it was: Yamoto, the Number Hunter who took Number 55. **"So it was him…?"** His vision went white.

*End Vision*

Astral shook his head as he came out of the vision. He couldn't believe who was the (apparent) cause of Kaito's will being weakened. **"Yamoto… why would he do something like this to Kaito…?"** He wondered. He then flashed back to when Yuma was held hostage by Number 88: Mirror's Dark Half. When Yamoto finished the Duel and looked at Yuma, he recoiled. He remembered Yamoto shooting Yuma an odd, somewhat dirty look before he left, and it made Astral suspicious. **"Hmm… perhaps he knows more than he's saying."**

*The Next Day, 11:00 AM*

"Huh? You're saying Yamoto did that to Kaito?" Yuma asked Astral, Kotori also with them.

**"I am positive, Yuma."** Astral told him. **"I saw a vision with Kaito and Yamoto in a Duel. Yamoto's monsters were affecting Kaito and actually frightening him. I can think of no other reason."**

"But why would Yamoto do something like that to Kaito...?" Kotori wondered. "He doesn't seem like a bad guy at all. He even helped Tokunosuke that day."

Yuma's fist was clenched. "I knew there was something up with him…" He growled.

"Yuma?" Kotori asked him.

"I got a bad vibe from Yamoto the moment we first saw him. I knew something was wrong." Yuma said. "He might've seemed like a good guy, but maybe that was just while he got Tokunosuke's Number. Maybe he's even worse than Kaito!"

**"We should not make assumptions, Yuma."** Astral told him. **"There is only one way we can say for certain. We must learn more about that boy."**

Yuma nodded. "You're right. But how are we gonna learn anything about Yamoto? He's not part of the school database, so that won't work."

"Who said it had to be the school database?" Kotori spoke up. "I'm sure there are some people here in Heartland that know about Yamoto."

"But it's not like they'll be holding a billboard…" Yuma groaned. "The guy's a mystery! He can even teleport! How are we going to know anything about Yamoto?"

"Oi! Yuma! Kotori!" A voice called to them. Yuma and Kotori turned and saw Tetsuo coming up to them.

"Hey, Tetsuo. What's up?" Yuma said.

"I heard you talking about that Yamoto dude." Tetsuo told him. "To be honest, he's a better guy than Yuma thinks he is."

"How the heck would you know?" Yuma retorted.

"I met the guy." Tetsuo said, making the other three's (counting Astral) eyes widen. "I ran into him after Tokunosuke left the nurse that day."

*Flashback*

Tetsuo headed home when he saw someone in front of him. "Huh? Yamoto!" He realized, quickly running towards him. "Oi! Yamoto!"

Yamoto stopped when he heard the voice and turned towards Tetsuo, who had reached. "Hmm? Ah, I remember you. You are one of Yuma-kun's friends."

"Yuma_-kun_?" Tetsuo asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you know him?"

"No I don't. I'm just showing respect, is all." The purple-eyed boy said. "I heard that Tokunosuke-kun was taken to your school's nurse. Is he all right?"

Tetsuo nodded. "Yeah. He said the pain had fully passed, just like you said."

Yamoto breathed out, relieved. "Thank goodness. I was hoping my Dark Matter Blade wouldn't cause any lasting damage that time."

"'That time'? You mean it's happened before?"

"Thankfully, no. But you can never be too careful." Yamoto said. "If you see Tokunosuke-kun, tell him I'm sorry for having to do that. I hate seeing pain, but it was all I could do to help him."

Tetsuo gave a small smile and nodded. "Sure. The name's Tetsuo, by the way."

Yamoto smiled. "Goodbye for now, Tetsuo-kun." He said before walking off.

*End Flashback*

"Whoa…" Yuma breathed. "I feel like an idiot for thinking he was a bad guy." His face turned serious. "Still, I think we need answers about Kaito. Let's go, you two." He was about to walk off.

"Go where, Yuma?" Kotori asked.

"To look for Yamoto, where else?" Yuma asked.

"But we don't even know where he is!" Tetsuo told him.

"I know that. We're gonna split up." Yuma explained. "The moment someone finds Yamoto, call the other two and let them know your location. If you get called, get to that location ASAP. Got it?" Kotori and Tetsuo nodded. "All right, let's go!" With that, Yuma darted in one direction while Kotori and Tetsuo headed in two different directions, out to find their target.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Not a bad start, but things get better. Let's see if they manage to find Yamoto next chapter.<strong>

**Kotori: Hey, I thought Yamoto's hair stayed black when he Dueled.**

**Vile: Yeah, I decided to change that. It'll make much more sense in a later Numbershot.**

**Yuma: Man, I hope the next chapter is soon.**

**Vile: I'll try, dude. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya later, guys!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: Chapter 2's done, so we can keep this up!**

**Kaito: Someone in the reviews, AnzuFan, I think it was, asked if I was gonna appear in this story.**

**Vile: Well, to be honest, Kaito MIGHT make a small appearance at the end, like a cameo, but he holds no real part in this story. Sorry, AnzuFan!**

**Yuma: That kinda sucks, but Kaito'll get his turn in the spotlight again eventually.**

**Vile: True, true. Disclaimer's on the first page, everyone, and any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 93: Duel Against The Dark Hunter<p>

Chapter 2

Tetsuo decided to try around the park. He searched high and low for the Hunter, but was having no luck at all. "Man, where the heck could he be hiding?" Tetsuo groaned. "He doesn't exactly blend in, so how could he be so hard to spot?" He decided to see if Yamoto would come to him. "Oi! Yamoto! You around here?" He called out. As he somewhat expected, he got no response at all. Tetsuo sighed. "What was I thinking?" Giving up, he continued looking.

*Meanwhile*

Kotori was having her own trouble finding Yamoto. She was over in the East Coast area, and the purple-eyed boy was nowhere to be found. "*sighs* I'm getting nowhere with this." She sighed.

"What's wrong, Kotori-chan?" A voice asked her. Kotori heard the voice, turning and seeing Hikaya.

"Oh, Hikaya. I'm trying to find Yamoto. Have you seen anywhere?" Kotori asked her.

"Yamoto? Mmm…" Hikaya thought. "I thought I saw him somewhere around Marsh Road. Try there."

"Well, it's better than nothing. Thanks, Hikaya." Kotori headed off in the direction of Marsh Road. When she got there, there was someone lying on the ground, trying to get up. She ran up to her and knelt down, noticing that she was wearing a D-Gazer and D-Pad. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm all right." The girl said, pulling off her D-Gazer. "I just lost a Duel, that's all. That Yamoto kid was tough."

"Wait, Yamoto?" Kotori realized. "Did you say 'Yamoto'?"

"Yeah."

"Did he happen to say where he was going?"

"Um… he didn't say… but last I saw, he was heading toward the river. He looked like something was wrong."

"I see. I'm glad you're all right." Kotori said before running off. "I've gotta call Yuma about this."

*Meanwhile*

**"Yuma, are you sure this was the right idea?"** Astral asked him as Yuma ran.

"It's the only thing we can do. I doubt Yamoto's just gonna come out in front of us!" Yuma responded. His D-Gazer, and he answered it.

"Yuma, I heard that Yamoto was last seen heading toward the river. He may be near there." Kotori told him.

"The river? I'm already near there! Keep your ears on the D-Gazer, Kotori. I may be calling back soon." Yuma said. Kotori nodded and hung up. "Keep your eyes open, Astral. He could be around here."

**"He is. I can sense a dark presence near here…"** Astral mused. **"Ngh! There's something else! Numbers!"**

"Numbers?" Yuma cried.

**"This way!"** Astral flew off, Yuma hot on his tail. Astral led Yuma until they reached the end of the river, finding a Duel going on. Yuma's eyes widened: Yamoto was one of the Duelists.

He quickly put on his D-Gazer and called Kotori and Tetsuo. "Kotori, Tetsuo! I've found Yamoto! He's at the south end of the river! Get here quickly!"

"Right!" His friend and girlfriend said before hanging up. Yuma looked back at the Duel. Yamoto had two monsters on his field: a black bird-like monster with tentacles coming from its beak, and a creepy looking plant monster. The opponent, however, had an enormous maroon snail-like monster on his field. Its body was similar to lava in texture, and its black shell had a mini-volcano on the top. A brown "14" was on the front of its body. Neither player had any facedowns.

**Yamoto LP:2250**

**Number 14's holder LP:2350**

Verz Thunderbird: Lv.4 DARK Thunder ATK:1650/DEF:1050

Verz Mandrago: Lv.4 DARK Plant ATK:1550/DEF:1450

**Number 14: Krakargot: Rank 4 FIRE Aqua/Xyz ATK:2300/DEF:0**

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto called out, drawing his card. "I enjoyed this Duel, but I shall end your suffering now! Verz Olanta, Shoukan!" Yamoto's monster emerged as a black-and-blue-colored, hulking humanoid monster.

Verz Olanta: Lv.4 DARK Pyro ATK:1650/DEF:1250

"Verz Olanta's effect activates! By releasing it, one face-up monster is destroyed! Nanbaazu Juuyon (Number 14): Krakargot, begone!" Olanta became engulfed in blue fire, then charged right toward the snail, fists forward, plowing into it and causing both of them to explode violently.

"Bakana (Impossible)!" The holder of Number 14 cried.

"Level 4 Verz Thunderbird, Verz Mandrago, Overlay!" The two monsters turned fully purple before shooting into the air, spiraling around each other. A red spiral portal opened, and the two monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku (With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network)! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light erupted. "Ideyo, Verz Ophion!" Out of nowhere, a huge black quadrupedal dragon emerged, the neck and wings being iced over.

Verz Ophion: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK:2550/DEF:1650

"Verz Ophion, attack the opponent directly!" Ophion's whip-like tail lashed around before glowing a harsh blue, then going right for the holder. The opponent yelled as he recoiled from the attack.

**Yamoto LP:2250**

**Number 14's holder LP:0 – LOSER**

Yamoto's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded. His hair and eyes returned to normal as the Augmented Reality vanished, and his D-Gazer and D-Pad vanished in darkness. "Time for the trade… your Number for pain!" Yamoto extended the Dark Matter Blade from his left hand and made a large slash, slicing Number 14 right out of its holder. The man yelled in pain before collapsing. Yamoto's face became guilty before he retracted the blade, taking Number 14. He approached the man and checked his vital signs.

"Yamoto!" A voice called to him. Yamoto looked up to see Yuma walking up to them.

"Yuma-kun." The boy greeted.

Yuma looked down at the man. "Is he gonna be all right?"

Yamoto nodded. "The blade caused less pain than it did with Tokunosuke-kun. He should wake up quite soon." He stood up. "Let's let him rest here. He'll probably wake up and think it was a dream."

"Good idea." Yuma said, also standing up. Yamoto turned and walked away, but Yuma followed him.

Yamoto stopped and turned around. "Is there something you want from me, Yuma-kun?"

"Does the name 'Kaito' ring a bell to you, Yamoto?" Yuma asked. Yamoto's eyes widened, and he looked away in guilt. "I'll take that as a yes. You were the one who caused Kaito's possession by Number 10… weren't you?"

Yamoto hesitantly nodded. "…Yes. It was me. I did not mean for it to happen, I swear. He was acting aggressive one moment, then the next… he was scared, begging me to destroy Number 10. I don't even know how it happened."

Yuma gave a sympathetic look. "…I believe you, Yamoto. You don't seem like a bad person. I can't blame you if you truly don't know."

Yamoto gave a small smile. "Arigatou, Yuma-kun. I witnessed him fight you under its control. I was relieved when you defeated him and freed him from Number 10." Yuma smiled as well.

"Yuma!" A voice called out. Kotori and Tetsuo finally managed to find them.

"Ah, hello, Tetsuo-kun." Yamoto greeted when they reached them. Tetsuo gave a greeting gesture back. The purple-eyed boy then looked at Kotori. "And who is this young lady?"

"Kotori Mizuki. Nice to meet you." Kotori bowed, which Yamoto returned.

"I recall that you are Yuma's girlfriend." The boy looked back at Yuma. "You have very good taste in friends and women, Yuma-kun." Yamoto complimented, the latter part making Yuma scratch the back of his head and blush. Yamoto turned around. "You've grown strong, Yuma-kun… You even managed to overcome that evil Number 88."

Yuma grinned. "Mm-hmm. I wasn't gonna let that Number keep my body and hurt people. The Number Distributor underestimated me."

Yamoto's head suddenly lowered. "The Number Distributor…" He breathed with a low tone. "Yuma-kun, I am going to be perfectly honest with you." Yuma was confused by that sentence. Yamoto looked back with a hard look. "I do not believe you are capable of beating him!"

"Say what?" Yuma cried, his eyes wide. "Are you nuts? I've collected at least 15 Numbers! I got out of Number 88's trap!"

"That was only the tip of the iceberg, Yuma-kun!" Yamoto stated, turning fully around. "The powers he gives the Number are those you could never believe. A Number held by him can completely possess their victims upon first contact with them! And he can also imbue them with other special powers for their wielders. Number 88 was merely turned sentient! You don't know what he's capable of!"

"And I don't care!" Yuma retorted. "If he's passing out Numbers to people just to have them possessed, there is no way I'm gonna sit back and let him!"

Yamoto cringed. "You are not strong enough! I'm telling you this for your good!"

"You still doubt me, Yamoto? Fine!" Yuma stated. "I'll prove it to you!"

"How so, Yuma-kun?" Yamoto asked.

"Duel me! You managed to defeat Kaito before me, so you must be strong. If I beat you, it'll prove that I'm stronger than you and that I can handle the Distributor!"

Yamoto was silent for a moment. "I only advise you against going after him out of concern for your safety. But you have issued a challenge, and I shall honorably accept! But remember this, Yuma-kun! We are both Number Hunters, so whoever loses… shall lose their Numbers!"

**"Don't do it, Yuma! If we lose, it's over for us!"** Astral warned him.

"Don't talk like that, Astral!" Yuma told him. "If we go in negative, we'll lose for sure! We have to believe. We can win this!"

Astral was silent, then nodded. **"…Right. Let's go, Yuma!"**

Yuma nodded. "Duel Disk, set!" His D-Pad activated and landed on his arm, the card slots clacking on. "D-Gazer, set!" He placed his D-Gazer over his eye.

Yamoto narrowed his eyes. "Dark Duel Mode, activate!" His hair spiked wildly and turned dark purple, gaining lavender streaks. "Duel Disk, set!" His right arm was covered in darkness before it vanished, revealing his black D-Pad. "D-Gazer, set!" His eyes closed as darkness covered the left eye, wrapping around his head before dissipating, revealing the eye-themed Gazer. His eyes shot open, glowing intensely.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of Kotori and Tetsuo. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"Yuma…" Kotori breathed.

"I hope he wins this…" Tetsuo said.

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Number 14: Krakargot  
>Rank 4 FIRE AquaXyz  
>ATK:2300DEF:0  
>2 Level 4 monsters<br>Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Destroy up to 2 cards you control, and inflict 600 damage to your opponent for each destroyed card.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Now we're getting started here. Yamoto doesn't have faith in Yuma, so a Duel has started.<strong>

**Yuma: I always had a feeling this kind of Duel would happen.**

**Vile: Who wouldn't? It's Syllables VS Verz. Which will end up on top?**

**Kotori: Anything could happen here. Though I hope Yuma wins, of course.**

**Vile: *smiles* Of course you do. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya next chapter!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: Chapter 3, AKA Part on the Duel between Yuma and Yamoto, is here and poppin'!**

**Yuma: Sweet! How long will this Duel be?**

**Vile: At least three chapters. There's only one Duel and there isn't much story, so the Duel's gotta be longer than the others.**

**Yamoto: Knowing you, the action will be amazing.**

**Vile: Don't wanna toot my own horn here.**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 93: Duel Against The Dark Hunter<p>

Chapter 3

"DUEL!"

**Yuma LP:4000**

**Yamoto LP:4000**

"Good luck to you, Yuma-kun! I shall take the first move!" Yamoto declared. "Watashi no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. _'Hmm… this might be useful.'_ "I shall place one monster facedown. Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "That facedown card could be anything, but he doesn't have any facedowns. Better than nothing! Gogogo Golem, Shoukan!" Yuma's signature Rock-Type monster emerged from the ground.

Gogogo Golem: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"Gogogo Golem, attack Yamoto's facedown monster!" Golem rushed forward and threw a huge punch, but the monster flipped up to reveal a blue flame creature with a small face.

Verz-o'-Wisp: Lv.4 DARK Pyro ATK:450/DEF:2050

"Verz-o'-Wisp has 2050 Defense Points, so I'm afraid the Battle Damage goes right back to you, Yuma-kun! 250, to be precise!" Yamoto told him. Golem was thrown back from Wisp's defenses while Yuma groaned from the recoil.

**Yuma LP:3750**

_'At least I've got a back-up plan.'_ Yuma thought. "I place two cards facedown! Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto drew his card, and his eyes widened. "Excellent. Verz Castor, Shoukan!" This monster was a bulky humanoid monster with a split-colored armor and a double-bladed sword.

Verz Castor: Lv.4 DARK Warrior ATK:1750/DEF:550

"Verz Castor's effect activates! Once per turn, I am able to Normal Summon one additional Verz monster!" He picked another card. "Verz Thunderbird, Shoukan!" His monster was the black tentacle-beaked bird from before.

Verz Thunderbird: Lv.4 DARK Thunder ATK:1650/DEF:1050

"Three Level 4 monsters!" Astral realized. "Get ready, Yuma!" Yuma cringed.

"Level 4 Verz-o'-Wisp, Verz Thunderbird, Overlay!" Surprisingly, only the fireball and the bird turned fully purple and shot into the air, spiraling around each other. A galaxy portal opened in front of Yamoto as the monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku (With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network)! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light erupted. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Nijuuyon (Come forth, Number 24)! Nightmare Vulpine!"

The number "24" formed and flashed in blue-green, and the spike ball and flames arose. The body formed from the spike ball, and the flames became the tips of its tails. It backflipped and landed on Yamoto's field, the "24" on its neck glowing and its Overlay Units circling it.

**Number 24: Nightmare Vulpine: Rank 4 DARK Beast/Xyz ATK:2200/DEF:1700 2 Overlay Units**

"So that's one of his Numbers…" Yuma breathed. 'But why didn't he use all three monsters to Xyz Summon?'

"Indeed. It's not as strong as most, but it's helped me out many times. Nightmare Vulpine, attack Gogogo Golem!" Vulpine grinned, then suddenly vanished into thin air. Gogogo Golem looked around trying to find it, but it was suddenly sliced from behind assassin-style, falling over and exploding. Nightmare Vulpine looked at Yuma and chuckled evilly before dashing back to Yamoto's field.

**Yuma LP:3350**

"Gogogo Golem!" Yuma cried.

"And don't forget, Vulpine is not my only monster! Verz Castor, attack Yuma directly!" Castor leapt into the air and came down towards Yuma, its blade ready to strike.

Yuma then remember what he had. "Trap Card, Call of the Haunted, activate!" His facedown flipped up. "This lets me bring back a monster in my Graveyard in Attack Mode! Gogogo Golem, Tokushu Shoukan!" Like nothing had happened, the Rock-Type monster re-emerged.

Yamoto winced. "Castor, cease your attack!" The warrior grunted, then backflipped to Yamoto's field. "Clever move, Yuma-kun. I should've known better than to think you'd just let yourself be hit. I place one card facedown. Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. Looking at the four cards in his hand, he saw a superb combo. _'Astral… should I go for it?'_

_**'Do it. That Number could become dangerous.'**_ Astral replied.

Yuma nodded. "Tasuke Knight, Shoukan!" A red-and-gray armored monster emerged, its hands in front of its body.

Tasuke Knight: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:1700/DEF:100

"Trap Card, Copy Knight, activate!" Yuma's other facedown flipped up. "Since I just Normal Summoned a Level 4 Warrior-Type monster, Copy Knight Special Summons itself with the same name and Level!" A suit of armor appeared, then morphed to look like Tasuke Knight.

Copy Knight: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:0/DEF:0

"And since I Normal Summoned Tasuke Knight, Kagetokage, Tokushu Shoukan!" The shadow reptile crept onto the field.

Kagetokage: Lv.4 DARK Reptile ATK:1100/DEF:1500

"Hmm? Four Level 4 monsters?" Yamoto mused. "What kind of Xyz Monster could use those kinds of monsters, Number or not?"

"Not monster, monsters!" Yuma chirped. "Gogogo Golem, Kagetokage, Overlay!" The golem and shadow turned fully orange and purple, then shot into the air, spiraling around each other. A galaxy portal opened as the two monsters flew inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light erupted. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Sanjuukyuu: Kibou Ou Hope (Come forth, Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope)!"

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, and Hope's sealed form arose from a dark cloud. The gold and silver wings folded out and extended while the main body formed. Hope brandished his sword before docking it, and let out a cry of "HOPE!", its yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000

"Kibou Ou Hope! Finally, I get to face this amazing monster." Yamoto said, impressed.

"Glad you're impressed, Yamoto, but I'm not done yet!" Yuma said.

"Nani?"

"Level 4 Tasuke Knight, Copy Knight, Overlay!" The two knight twins turned fully yellow before spiraling into the air. Another galaxy portal opened, and the two monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred yet again. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Juusan: Suki Joou Love (Come forth, Number 13: Devoted Empress Love)!"

The number "13" formed and flashed in blue, and Empress Love's sealed form emerged. The form began to change and shift until all arrangement were made, and Empress Love filled in the armaments. She grasped her staff, her 13 glowing, and spun it around before yelling her trademark "HEE-YAH!" and taking a battle stance, her yellow Xyz Materials circling her.

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:1600**

"Amazing!" Yamoto remarked. "Hope and Love on the field together! A spectacle for the ages, this is."

"Go get him, Yuma!" Kotori cheered.

"Ask and you shall receive! Kibou Ou Hope, attack Nightmare Vulpine! Hope Sword Slash!" Hope brandished his sword and darted toward the fox, ready to slash it down.

"Hang tough, Vulpine! Trap Card, **Overlay Shield**, activate!" Yamoto flipped his facedown. "During this turn, all Xyz Monsters cannot be destroyed a number of times equal to the number of Overlay Units they have!" The sword went across Vulpine's chest, leaving a mark and forcing it to its knees, but not destroying it.

**Yamoto LP:3700**

"Not bad, Yamoto, but if I can't destroy the Number, I'll go for the other one! Suki Joou Love, attack Verz Castor! Love Staff Blast!" Love gathered energy into her staff while twirling it, then fired an amethyst laser at the dark warrior, obliterating it. Yamoto groaned from the shock.

**Yamoto LP:3050**

"Guh! Not bad, Yuma-kun!" Yamoto told him. "Perhaps I was wrong about your power…"

"Of course you're wrong! When I believe in myself, there's no way I can lose!" Yuma declared. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

Yamoto smirked at Yuma's spunk. "Belief may not always get you to victory, Yuma-kun. Watashi no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Magic Card, **De-Xyz**, activate! If I control an Xyz Monster that still has all of its Overlay Units, I can return it to the Extra Deck in order to re-Summon the monsters used to Xyz Summon it! Nightmare Vulpine, retreat for now!" The fox nodded and grunted, and it retracted to its sealed form before dissipating. The two Overlay Units remained on the field. "Return to us, Verz-o'-Wisp and Verz Thunderbird!" The fireball and bird monsters returned to the field.

Verz-o'-Wisp: Lv.4 DARK Pyro ATK:450/DEF:2050

Verz Thunderbird: Lv.4 DARK Thunder ATK:1650/DEF:1050

"Next, Magic Card, Monster Reborn, activate! This lets me revive my Verz Castor!" The dark warrior re-emerged from the ground.

Verz Castor: Lv.4 DARK Warrior ATK:1750/DEF:550

"My three monsters are together again… now they shall come together for more power! Level 4 Verz-o'-Wisp, Verz Thunderbird, Verz Castor, OVERLAY!" All three monsters turned fully purple and spiraled into the air. A red spiral portal opened up in front of him, and all three monsters shot inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku (With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network)! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" From the portal, a field of black light spewed out. The light pulsated and shifted before morphing into a shape with eight protrusions, four of them long and almost tentacle-like. Suddenly, a red figure glowed on the mass, a red circle glowed on one of the tentacle-like protusions, and two pair of beady eyes shot open on the other three. "Arawareyo… Verz Ouroboros!" The black light was suddenly expelled from the mass, revealing a huge dragon. The eyed protrusions were revealed to be three black-and-white horned heads, the final tentacle-like protusion was a long tail with a spear-like end and a red gem, and the other four were arms and legs. The chest was covered with black crystalline armor, the red glow coming from a face-like design, and all three heads let out a loud roar.

Verz Ouroboros: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK:2750/DEF:1950

"What… the heck… is that?" Yuma cried.

"This dragon is the strongest among the Verz…" Yamoto said. "With it out, the real battle can begin!"

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Number 24: Nightmare Vulpine  
>Rank 4 DARK BeastXyz  
>ATK:2200DEF:1700  
>2 Level 4 monsters<br>If your opponent activates a monster effect, you detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to negate that effect and activate it as this card's effect.

Number 13: Devoted Empress Love  
>Rank 4 LIGHT SpellcasterXyz  
>ATK:2400DEF:1600  
>2 Level 4 monsters<br>When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch.

De-Xyz  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Select 1 Xyz Monster you control that was Xyz Summoned and has not had any of its Xyz Materials detached. Return that monster to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon its Xyz Materials.

Overlay Shield  
>Normal Trap Card<br>This turn, all face-up Xyz Monsters cannot be destroyed a number of times equal to the number of Xyz Materials attached to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Cliffhanger for the win. Yuma's staring down a huge corrupt dragon. Can he come back?<strong>

**Yuma: Sometimes I wonder why you bother with these before and after dialogues.**

**Vile: What makes you say that?**

**Kotori: Oh, don't mind Yuma. I don't think he knows what he's talking about.**

**Yuma: Hey!**

**Vile: If you say so, Kotori. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya next time, guys!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: I have done Chapter 4, and the Duel's gonna get heavy!**

**Yuma: So does the namesake Number appear here?**

**Vile: Actually, no. That's in the next chapter, and that'll make an... unexpected ending.**

**Kotori: I've got a bad feeling about that.**

**Vile: Of course you do. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 93: Duel Against The Dark Hunter<p>

Chapter 4

Kotori and Tetsuo were worried. While Yuma had both Hope and Love on the field, they were staring down a three-headed corrupt dragon, and all three heads had a gleam in their eyes that basically said they were hungry. "Yuma…" Kotori breathed.

"Before I go any further, Magic Card, Xyz Gift, activate! Since there are at least 2 face-up Xyz Monsters on the field, I can draw two more cards!" Yamoto drew his cards. "Now, Verz Ouroboros activates its effect! Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, Ouroboros can utilize one of three different effects. I activate the first effect, which sends one card on your field back to your hand, or in the case of an Xyz Monster, the Extra Deck!"

"Nani?" Yuma cried as Ouroboros's left head chomped down on one of the units.

"Kibou Ou Hope, I bid thee farewell for now!" Yamoto declared. The left head of Ouroboros fired a purple tornado-like attack from its mouth, striking Hope and forcing him to leave the field, his Overlay Units vanishing. Love's eyes widened at this. "With Hope gone, Love cannot use her effect. She may be a Number and unable to be destroyed in this case, but the damage can still go through! Verz Ouroboros, attack Suki Joou Love with Shadow Triad Stream!" All three heads reared back before firing a stream of purple energy. The three beams combined into a single powerful laser, striking Love dead center. She screamed in pain, struggling to keep herself up when the attack ceased. Yuma groaned as the damage went through.

**Yuma LP:3000**

"Kuso…" Yuma growled. "I can't take on that thing with these cards, and if I Summon Hope again, he'll just send it back to my Extra Deck!"

"That's where you're wrong, Yuma-kun." Yamoto told him, making Yuma gain a puzzled look. "You see, there's a trade-off with Ouroboros: It can only use each of its effects once while face-up on the field. I've already used the first effect, so I can no longer use it unless Ouroboros is flipped face-down. But that's a minor setback. Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. _'Bad draw. But maybe it can help me later.'_ "I switch Love into Defense Mode!" The mage knelt down and crossed her staff across her body. "Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. "I activate another of Ouroboros's effects! This time, in exchange for one Overlay Unit, I can choose one card within your Graveyard and banish it!" This time, the right head chomped down on the Unit. From it, a stream of purple electricity shot into Yuma's Graveyard, pulling Gogogo Golem out and making it disintegrate. "Since Love is in Defense Mode, attacking you would be pointless. I place one card facedown. Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. _'Still not what I need!'_ "Turn end!"

"Come on, Yuma! You can beat this guy!" Tetsuo cheered. Kotori just looked on.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Excellent! Trap Card, Common Charity, activate! With this card, by banishing a Normal Monster in my hand, I can draw twice yet again!" He got rid of Verz Heliolope and drew his cards. "Magic Card, **Dark Charge**, activate!" Verz Ouroboros was covered by a shadowy aura. "For this turn only, a DARK Attribute monster of my choice gains 700 Attack Points and deals Piercing Damage!" Yuma gasped in shock.

Verz Ouroboros ATK:3450

"Ouroboros, attack Suki Joou Love once more! Shadow Triad Stream!" The three heads fired their combined beam once more, striking Love.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** She screamed. When the attack subsided, she had to brace herself with her hands, panting heavily.

Yuma was thrown back from the shock. "Uwaaaaaaaahhhhh!" He landed on the ground with a THUD.

**Yuma LP:1150**

"Yuma, are you all right?" Astral cried.

"Ngh… I've handled worse than this…" He groaned as he got up. "That damage was nothing! Bring it on, Yamoto!"

Yamoto smiled at his spunk. "That's the spirit, Yuma-kun! A true Duelist never gives up, no matter what! I activate Ouroboros's final effect, using its last Overlay Unit to send one card in your hand to the Graveyard!" The three cards in Yuma's hand floated up as the center head of Ouroboros chomped down on the final purple orb. "Target chosen! The center one!" The center head of Ouroboros reared back before shooting a purple fireball. The fireball incinerated the center card, destroying it.

All of a sudden, Yuma smirked. "Arigatou, Yamoto!"

"Nani?" Yamoto gasped.

"Chinkink Grappler's effect activates! If he's sent from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon him instantly! Chinkink Grappler, Tokushu Shoukan!" A mini blizzard whirled on the field, and a monster decked out in white, red, and orange mountain climbing gear emerged from the snow. A pick was in his right hand.

**Chinkink Grappler: Lv.4 WATER Warrior ATK:1400/DEF:600**

"Not bad, Yuma-kun." Yamoto mused. "Count yourself lucky I chose to use Ouroboros's effect after I attacked. I place one card facedown. Turn end!"

Verz Ouroboros ATK:2750

"Ore no turn… Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Yes! Gagaga Magician, Shoukan!" His signature Spellcaster-Type monster appeared on the field.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1000

"Two Level 4 monsters!" Yamoto realized.

"That's right! Level 4 Gagaga Magician, Chinkink Grappler, Overlay!" The two monsters turned fully purple and blue, then shot into the air, spiraling around each other. A galaxy portal opened in front of Yuma, and the two monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku (With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network)! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light erupted. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Sanjuukyuu: Kibou Ou Hope (Come forth, Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope)!"

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, and Hope's sealed form arose from a dark cloud. The gold and silver wings folded out and extended while the main body formed. Hope brandished his sword before docking it, and let out a cry of "HOPE!", its yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000

"All right! He brought Hope back!" Tetsuo cheered. Love brightened up and managed to get to her feet.

"Was this merely a defensive maneuver, Yuma-kun?" Yamoto asked. "If you may recall, neither Hope nor Love has enough Attack Points to take on Verz Ouroboros!"

"I know that! That's why I'm using this!" Yuma declared. "Equip Magic Card, Wonder Wand, activate!" The top of Love's staff suddenly morphed into a wand with a green orb on top. She twirled it around a few times, getting used to the new weapon. "Wonder Wand increases the Attack Points of a Spellcaster-Type monster by 500!"

**Number 13 ATK:2900**

"Nani? 2900 Attack Points?" Yamoto cried.

"All right, Yuma! Take him down!" Kotori cheered.

"Suki Joou Love, take out Verz Ouroboros!" Yuma called out. "Wonder Staff Blast!" Love twirled her new staff before firing a green beam energy straight at the dragon. It went straight through the red design on the chest, causing the dragon to roar in pain before it fell over and exploded in purple fire.

"Ouroboros!" Yamoto cried.

**Yamoto LP:3550**

"And that isn't all, Yamoto! Don't forget, I still have Hope! Kibou Ou Hope, attack Yamoto directly!" Hope brandished his sword and dashed forward. "Hope Sword Slash!" The warrior brought his sword right across Yamoto, knocking him backwards.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" The purple-eyed Duelist yelled before hitting the ground hard. "Ugh!"

**Yamoto LP:1050**

_'Ngh… I underestimated him greatly…'_ Yamoto thought while on the ground. _'It seems I must resort to my final measure… Let's see if you can handle this, Yuma-kun…'_

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Chinkink Grappler  
>Level 4 WATER Warrior<br>ATK:1400/DEF:600  
>If this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.<p>

Dark Charge  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Select 1 face-up DARK monster you control: It gains 700 ATK and inflicts Piercing damage until the End Phase.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Only one more Duel chapter left to go!<strong>

**Yuma: Uh, what did you mean by an "unexpected ending"?**

**Vile: Like I usually say, Yuma, you'll have to wait and see.**

**Yamoto: You're gonna end up killing someone with this suspense, man.**

**Vile: I don't try, but I love suspense. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya next time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: And here we are with Chapter 5!**

**Yuma: Where the heck were all the readers for Chapter 4?**

**Vile: That stumped me, too. I only got two reviews for that one!**

**Tetsuo: Well, maybe you'll have better luck with this one.**

**Vile: Maybe. This one's shorter than most, but the ending will be next chapter. Disclaimer's on the first page. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 93: Duel Against The Dark Hunter<p>

Chapter 5

"Yatta! We did it! We got rid of Verz Ouroboros!" Yuma cheered. Hope and Love looked at each other with a loving gaze (even with Hope's face armor down).

Yamoto groaned as he slowly got to his feet. "Ugh… that was… very well done, Yuma-kun…" He panted. "Perhaps I was wrong about your power… Maybe you can defeat the Number Distributor."

"You shouldn't have doubted me, Yamoto!" Yuma told him. "If it means I can keep everyone safe, I'm willing to take on anyone I have to. And I won't let that Number Distributor creep beat me!"

'_You tell him, Yuma…'_ Kotori thought, smiling.

"I place one card facedown! Turn end!" Yuma's facedown appeared.

"Watashi no turn… Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. A smirk came across his face. "Yuma-kun, I have enjoyed our battle greatly… but I am afraid this is where it ends! With these cards… your defeat is certain!"

"Nani?/**Nani?"** Yuma and Astral cried.

"Magic Card, **Infestation Vector**, activate! This card allows me to Special Summon one Level 4 or below DARK monster directly from my hand! Shadow Chain, Tokushu Shoukan!" From a dark portal, a black misty chain with red eyes and a small mouth snaked onto the field, letting out a creepy laugh along with its chain-rattling sound. "Shadow Chain's effect activates! If Shadow Chain is ever Special Summoned, I can Special Summon any other Shadow Chains directly from my Deck! And as luck would have it, I have two more!" Two other chains rattled onto the field, also laughing.

**Shadow Chain x3: Lv.4 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Three Level 4 monsters already?" Tetsuo cried.

"Finished, I am not, everyone! Verz Zahhak, Shoukan!" This monster was a corrupt three-headed dragon, but it was much smaller and looked radically different than Verz Ouroboros.

Verz Zahhak: Lv.4 DARK Dragon ATK:1850/DEF:850

"And because I just Normal Summoned a Level 4 monster, Kagetokage, Tokushu Shoukan!" A shadowy lizard creeped onto the field, its red eyes glowing.

Kagetokage: Lv.4 DARK Reptile ATK:1100/DEF:1500

"Kagetokage? That's one of my cards!" Yuma realized.

All of a sudden, Tetsuo's eyes widened in fear. "Bakana (Impossible)!" He cried.

"What, Tetsuo?" Kotori asked him.

"Yamoto's got five monsters on his field…" The bigger teen said shakily. "And they're all Level 4!"

"Nani?" Yuma cried, looking at Yamoto's full field with fearful eyes.

"Now, Yuma-kun… Behold the true extent of my power! You are strong, but not strong enough to defeat this… the strongest of my Numbers!" Yamoto declared. "Level 4 Verz Zahhak, Kagetokage, Shadow Chain san tai de (three Shadow Chains)… OVERLAY!" All five monsters turned fully purple and shot into the air, spiraling around each other.

**"It can't be!"** Astral cried. **"An Xyz Summon with five monsters!"**

"Go tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku… EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!" Yamoto cried. His eyes glowed purple harshly. "Arawareyo… Nanbaazu Kyuujuusan (Come forth… Number 93)!"

His voice echoed from that line. All of a sudden, the Augmented Reality started to go dark, and thunder was heard booming. Yuma, Kotori, Tetsuo, Astral, Hope, and Love looked around as darkness settled in. "Wh-What's going on?" Yuma said. Up above, a galaxy portal was torn in the sky. All five monsters flew into the portal, and a column of purple light shot down, impacting the ground.

Inside the beacon, an object descended. The beacon dissipated, showing the object to be an enormous purple crystal, five black, thin, crooked spike-like objects attached to it, darkness pulsating within the crystal. A white outline of the number "93" formed and flashed, making a black "93". All of a sudden, the crystal cracked violently before shattering, the darkness within spewing out in streams. Shards of the crystal attached to one stream, and the stream solidified into a clawed, reptilian, black-and white arm, the shards acting as some kind of makeshift armor plates. An identical arm with crystal shards formed on the other end. Two more streams solidified into identically colored reptilian legs, sharp talons and crystal armor plates intact. The central piece of the darkness solidified into a scaly chest area, and two large pieces of the crystal attached to the front and back, making a complete upper body armor. A tail whipped around from another darkness stream, a chunk of the crystal hooked to the end. "Makkurona chi no osoroshii kemono... Hakai no hikari o shoku no kage! (Menacing beast of pitch-black blood... The shadow that eclipses the light of destruction!)" The five spikes from the crystal attached to the back on top of the crystal armor, and darkness filled in the area under them, forming five bat-like wings: two on one end, two on the other, and one straight on the back like a huge fin. Finally, the monster's head formed from the darkness, crystal armor layering over the head like a helmet. The head was that of a fearsome dragon… akin to the legendary Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Dark… Matter… Dragon!" A black "93" glowed ominously in the center of the chest armor as the enormous black-and-white dragon's white eyes shot open. It expelled the excess darkness from around its body, letting out a loud, distorted roar as it was circled by five purple Overlay Units.

**Number 93: Dark Matter Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK:3800/DEF:2700 5 Overlay Units**

**"3800 Attack Points?"** Astral realized.

"Wh-What IS that thing?" Yuma cried.

The same black "93" glowed on Yamoto's chest, but the boy was unaffected. His eyes glowed a harsh purple. "An epic Duel this was… but now, Yuma-kun… you must fall by the power of darkness!"

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Shadow Chain  
>Level 4 DARK Fiend<br>ATK:0/DEF:0  
>If this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon any number of "Shadow Chain"s from your Deck.<p>

Infestation Vector (created by YRPOtaku169)  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK monster from your hand in face-up Attack Position.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Cliffhanger Alert. Yamoto Summoned a Number with five monsters, and it looks ready to kill!<strong>

**Yuma: Why didn't you put Dark Matter Dragon in the "Author-Made Cards" section?**

**Vile: Why spoil it? Dark Matter Dragon will be in action next chapter, anyway!**

**Kotori: Hopefully more people read this chapter.**

**Vile: You and me both. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya next time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: And here we are: the final chapter of Numbershot 93! People... may not be good with the result of the Duel.**

**Yuma: Why does that give me a bad feeling?**

**Vile: Don't worry, the story still ends well. I hope the ending wasn't too... cheesy.**

**Yamoto: Well, I guess the viewers will decide that.**

**Vile: I hear that. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 93: Duel Against The Dark Hunter<p>

Chapter 6

Yuma, Astral, Kotori, and Tetsuo stood awestruck and fearstruck at the menacing Number staring them down. Its very presence seemed as if it would warp the area around them.

**Number 93: Dark Matter Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK:3800/DEF:2700**

"This is quite possibly the strongest Number to exist… Dark Matter Dragon!" Yamoto told them. "Its power requires a full field to Summon, but with its power… I'm afraid you have lost, Yuma-kun! Dark Matter Dragon… attack Kibou Ou Hope now! Go, Shadow Breaker Claw!" The dragon roared and charged toward Hope, its huge claw being engulfed in black-and-white energy.

"Uh-oh! I activate Hope's effect! Using an Overlay Unit, your attack is negated, Yamoto!" Yuma declared. Hope absorbed one of his Units and whipped out his Moon Barrier.

Hope: 1 Overlay Unit

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Yuma-kun! Dark Matter Dragon's effect activates!" Yamoto called out. "By using one Overlay Unit, any effect that would negate Dark Matter Dragon's attack is negated itself, allowing the attack to progress!"

"NANI?" Yuma cried. Dark Matter Dragon absorbed one of its Overlay Units into its claw, causing the aura to pulsate.

**Dark Matter Dragon: 4 Overlay Units**

"Dark Matter Dragon, smash through Hope's defenses and strike!" The dragon's claw impacted the Moon Barrier. Suddenly, the barrier cracked violently and shattered, allowing the energy claw to continue to its target.

"Hope! Trap Card, Half Unbreak, activate!" Yuma flipped his facedown. From it, bubbles emerged, one of them engulfing Hope. "This keeps Hope safe from battle this turn, and I only take half the Battle Damage!" Dark Matter Dragon struck the bubble around Hope, unable to breach it. However, stray energy from the claw nailed Yuma, knocking him back slightly.

**Yuma LP:500**

"An admirable move, Yuma-kun, but it was all for naught! For now, as I have successfully attacked you, Dark Matter Dragon may activate another effect!" This time, the dragon chomped down on its Overlay Unit.

**Dark Matter Dragon: 3 Overlay Units**

**"Another effect…?"** Astral breathed, scared.

"When Dark Matter Dragon successfully attacks an opponent's monster, it can utilize one Overlay Unit!" Yamoto explained. "Then, half the Attack Points of the opposing monster… are immediately dealt as damage!"

"NO!/**NO!**" Yuma and Astral cried.

"Hope's Attack Points were 2500, making 1250 damage! You have but 500 Life Points, so the outcome is decided! You lose, Yuma-kun!" Yamoto declared. "Dark Matter Dragon, finish this Duel! …Shadow Fire Flash!" The dragon's head reared back before expelling a wave of black-and-white fire.

Yuma could only look on in horror as the flames impacted him, sending him flying backwards. "UWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"YUMA!"

Yuma landed hard on the ground, trying to get up but falling back to the ground. "Ugh…"

**Yamoto LP:1050**

**Yuma LP:0 – LOSER**

"He… He lost…" Tetsuo whimpered.

"No… Yuma…" Kotori breathed, tears coming to her eyes.

Astral's eyes were frightening wide as he stared at the downed Yuma. **"Bakana…"** He breathed before looking at the dark dragon that had struck him down. **"Dark Matter Dragon… Nanbaazu Kyuujuusan… That power is horrific…"** Then, Astral noticed something weird. He looked at his hand and noticed that he wasn't fading out. **"But how…? We lost against a Number!"**

Hope stared intently into the dragon's blank eyes. Red and white locked against each other in scrutiny. A low yet non-threatening growl came from the dragon, and Hope allowed himself a small smile behind his face armor. The Augmented Reality vanished along with all three monsters.

Yamoto's D-Pad and D-Gazer vanished, and his hair and eyes returned to normal. "I honestly did not think I would be victorious…" He breathed to himself. He noticed the downed Yuma and walked over, shaking him. "Yuma-kun. Are you all right?"

Yuma struggled to get up. "I've… been better…" He groaned.

"Come on, up with you." Yamoto helped Yuma get to his feet. "I'm certain you know what your loss means, Yuma-kun." He stepped back and held up his left hand. "A wager is a wager." The Dark Matter Blade formed in his left hand.

Yuma's eyes widened, but his head fell. "…I guess I have no choice… Gomen-nasai, Astral…"

"Don't do it, Yuma!" Kotori cried.

"Yuma-kun… before I do this, answer me one question." Yamoto told him. "For what reason do you hunt the Numbers?"

Yuma looked up at Yamoto with confusion, then went serious. "If you want to know, I'll tell you." He grabbed The Emperor's Key. "Linked to this key is a being named Astral. I don't know what he was, nor does he. He has lost all of his memories, which have taken the form of the Numbers. I'm hunting the Numbers to help Astral regain his memories and remember who he really is."

"Astral…?" Yamoto breathed, his eyes widening. "I do not see this 'Astral'."

"The only ones who can see him are me and Kotori." Yuma told him, Kotori and Tetsuo coming next to him.

"It's all true." Kotori said. "Astral's put his trust in us, and we're the only ones who can help him."

Tetsuo nodded. "I may not be able to see him, but I know he exists. And if you don't believe me, there's at least six others who will say the same thing."

Yamoto's eyes softened, a look of sympathy in the purple orbs. A breath escaped his lips, and he lowered his left hand, dissipating the Dark Matter Blade (shocking the other four of them). "I do believe you all." He said. "I can see the seriousness in your eyes, and I can feel that he knows Astral exists." Yamoto held up the "he" in question: Dark Matter Dragon. "As a soul entwined in darkness, the Numbers do not affect me. But this one… Dark Matter Dragon is special to me. It is almost like a guardian to me. It tells me of deception, dangers, etc. And it tells me that you are truthful." He put No. 93 away. "Your goal as a Number Hunter is honorable, Yuma-kun. And I go by a code: I refuse to take Numbers from Number Hunters with honorable goals. Kaito-kun was the same way."

"Kaito…?" Yuma breathed.

"He collects Numbers to heal his brother, so I allowed him to keep his Numbers." Yamoto then smiled. "Yuma-kun, though you have failed to defeat me, I retract my earlier statement: Your power may very well be enough to defeat the Number Distributor. But I warn you, it will not be easy. Thankfully, you have more than just Astral on your side. You have many friends who will aid you and give you strength, and now… I offer you my assistance." Yamoto held out a hand. "May no angst be between us, and may we work together as allies."

Yuma grinned his classic grin. "I'm not saying no to that. The more, the merrier, Yamoto!" He chirped, shaking Yamoto's hand firmly.

Yamoto let go of Yuma's hand and turned around. "Farewell for now, Yuma-kun. And if any of you see Kaito-kun, tell him I give him the same offer." All three of them nodded. Yamoto formed the Dark Matter Blade and slashed a portal, which he entered before it closed.

Astral just stared, unable to understand. **_'Yamoto… who exactly is he…?'_** He thought.

_'I don't know, Astral… but I do know one thing: he's on our side.'_ Yuma said to him mentally, making Astral smile slightly.

*Meanwhile*

Yamoto walked through the streets by himself. "Yuma-kun… may your search be a successful one." He mused.

Unaware to him, however, someone was watching him. Blue eyes narrowed from the darkness. "Insolent failure…"

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Number 93: Dark Matter Dragon  
>Rank 4 DARK DragonXyz  
>ATK:3800DEF:2700  
>5 Level 4 monsters<br>This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Xyz Summon. This card cannot be removed from the field by a monster effect. If an attack by this card would be negated by a card effect, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to negate that effect. If this card successfully attacks a monster, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the attacked monster's ATK.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Yuma didn't win, but everything ends well with a new friend!<strong>

**Yuma: Whew! For a second there, I thought you were gonna screw me over.**

**Vile: Heck no! I make sure my stories end well. I wonder what I should do next: another Numbershot, or start my planned Duelshot collection?**

**Kotori: Maybe you should leave it to the viewers!**

**Vile: Good idea. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and tell me what I should start next! See ya next story, gang!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
